DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's narrative) The Kalamazoo Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) is a Consortium of the West Michigan Cancer Center (WMCC), Borgess Medical Center and Bronson Methodist Hospital, which serve as cancer care referral centers for the 9-county Southwest Michigan area. Combined, the hospitals have 814 beds. Approximately 1600 new cancer patients are diagnosed yearly. The Kalamazoo CCOP intends to continue to significantly increase the number of cancer patients formally entered on high priority clinical research protocols through the organization of cancer care specialists and primary care physicians with the established, systematic communication of available clinical trials. The program will expand community involvement in cancer control activities to a broader segment of the population to include minorities, economically disadvantaged and women. Expanded use of clinical research protocols and education and discussion of the rationale for the science of these protocols will increase the diffusion of new cancer care technology for widespread use within the community. Ultimately, a reduction in cancer incidence, morbidity and mortality will result by contribution to the advancement of cancer prevention, detection, treatment and rehabilitation through participation in multidisciplinary, high priority clinical trials and cancer control studies. Clinical trials and cancer control studies from the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG), Radiation Therapy Oncology Group (RTOG), National Surgical Adjuvant Breast/Bowel Project (NSABP), University of Texas MD Anderson Cancer Center, and the University of Rochester Cancer Center (URCC) will be used. Input into the type and design of protocols will be sought through Kalamazoo CCOP personnel membership in research base committees. Protocols from research bases will be evaluated by the Clinical Research Committee (CRC) for applicability to this community. The CRC consists of all area oncology specialists and interested physicians representing multiple disciplines. Cooperation of community physicians will be obtained by community through tumor boards, educational conferences, personal contact and the CRC. The intended effectiveness of the Kalamazoo CCOP will be carefully monitored in an ongoing basis.